Their little lives
by Odette.Blanchard
Summary: I would like to tell you a story. A story about love so strong that could find its way back through many lifetimes… [Enjonine x Jonsa Modern AU x post s4/s5 Bellarke] yt preview: /watch?v QK-ST2WaU1A
1. The marble man

Enjolras couldn't remember an exact moment when he first laid eyes on her. She was one of the many faces that were joining their meetings. In his life the only thing that mattered was the future of France. That's why he never had time for socializing or for love. He couldn't let any women cloud his judgement...

The first time he really noticed her was after one of the meetings at the Musain. It was in the mid October and the weather outside was repellent. Rain was beating heavily against the windows and the cold wind was piercing through the bones. That night she was sitting beside the table with Joly and Marius. Enjolras, however, was occupied, writting down some reports.

"Could we do it another time? Musichetta is probably worried sick. I was supposed to be at home two hours ago."pleaded Joly, slight annoyance appearing in his voice.

"You never have time...But don't you understand? I have to learn."

"We know, 'Ponine."Marius interrupted.

"I like listening to you. I am fond of your vision of France, but how am I supposed to form my own opinions if I cannot read?"

Her words were full of sad awareness. Awareness that without proper education she will be always in a lost position. Enjolras felt it and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to console that unknown woman. He let himself glance in their direction. To his astonishement although her voice was sad, the girl has shown nothing else than anger. She was standing with her arms crossed and flushed cheeks.

"You talk so much about importance of the equality, but there are moments I feel like you look down on me. Does it amuse you? The girl from the streets trying to become a scholar?"

At that moment her gaze wandered around the room. These words were meant to be heard by everybody. However it was only their four left in the room. When her eyes met his, she startled for a brief moment. Then she took a deep breath and the look in her hazel eyes hardened again. Finally Enjolras dropped his gaze. He felt his cheeks redden a little. He shouldn't had been listening. This was not his concern.

"Of course not, Eponine! We are sorry if we ever made you feel that way." Marius took her hand in his.

"We will help you next time. We promise." added Joly.

A minute later they were gone. The lonely girl was sitting on her own with her face covered in her hands. The room was silent, you could only hear raindrops on the window. Somehow Enjolras felt uncomfortable with that. Being alone in a room with this woman.

"It's time to go." He thought to himself.

When he stood up she didn't even bother to look up, she was so lost in her thoughts.

"Mademoiselle Eponine" he called her when he was at the door.

She rose her head in disbelief.

"Oui, monsieur?"

"Do not give up. You will surprise us all yet."

He left the cafe in a hurry not waiting for any response. He wondered if he had any elementary books back at his apartment. He may give them to Marius so the feisty mademoiselle can practise on her own, without disturbing him or anyone else. They have much more urgent matters than tutoring some girl.

Eponine was staring at the door not believing what just happened. She was heard. She was understood. Not by Marius. By the marble man himself. Someone who she thought wasn't even aware of her existence. Eponine smiled to herself lightly.

"I will surprise them all."


	2. The shadow

Even though Enjolras didn't like to admit that, but ever since that night, there was not a single meeting where he hadn't spot her presence. Furthermore, she was the one his eyes wandered first while entering the Musain cafe. Many people came and went, but Eponine...she was always attending, sitting close either to Marius, Joly or little Gavroche.

Sometimes her hazel eyes could meet his across the room catching him off guard. Yet that was all. He never approached her to start a conversation, he never asked his friends about her. He was just silently watching her from afar. However the more Enjolras was focusing on her, the more annoyed he got. He had more significant errands to attend to and she was not one of them.

One day Enjolras came to Musain late. That day he had lots on his mind. He got an unfortunate message from his sister about the death of their mother. Although they were never particularly close he felt sadness flowing through his body. When he came to the room, everyone went silent. They knew. He looked across the room, but her spot was empty. Eponine wasn't there.

The meeting went surprisingly smoothly. After they finnished, he decided to approach Marius. He offered him his condolences. Enjolras nodded and quickly tried to changed the subject.

"So I see your shadow is missing today." He said pointing to the chair she used to sit on.

He didn't know why he felt so angry all of a sudden. Neither did Marius.

"You mean Eponine? I asked her to hand a message for me..." he answered nervously.

"To your angel? Poor girl. She fell in love with you, started joining our meetings for you and now all she gets is to be your shadow." Enjolras chuckled bitterly.

"She...Wait what?" Marius seemed taken aback by this revelation.

Just when Enjolras was about to continue, he heard hands clapping twice behind him. He turned around immediately. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was standing there. _Eponine._

"So that's how you really think of me, monsieur? I guess it's now me who is surprised."

Her voice was calm and teasing, but there was something frightening about the tone. He felt ashamed once he heard that. He wanted to reply somehow, but for the first time in his life he didn't know how to behave. He felt like an idiot. She gave him one last hatred look and left the cafe. The silence filled the room.

"What are you doing? You have to go after her!"Marius yelled at him.

So he did. Enjolras ran through the door and saw her in a distance.

"Mademoiselle! Wait."

She didn't stop right away, but when she did, she hesitated for a minute and then turned around to face him. Enjolras exhaled a sigh of relief.

"What is it now, monsieur? Why are you chasing a shadow?"she asked irritated.

"You have to know. I didn't mean any of this. I was not being myself today and you, you of all people was hurt because of it. You don't deserve it, mademoiselle."

Her eyes grew bigger shining in the dark. He couldn't tell what thoughts were hiding behind them. Unsure what to do next Enjolras made a step towards her, so now there were only few inches between them. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Nobody deserves it." the girl noted.

"You are right. But this is the last thing I ever wanted for you."He admitted sincerely.

Eponine startled by the confession, broke the eye contact and crossed her arms. She still felt his gaze on her.

"I understand why you think you did this. In fact this was the reason I showed up. I wanted to tell you...

I am sorry about what happened to your mother..."

She was picking her words carefully. He blinked twice astonished by what she had wanted to do. Yet she continued.

"But this shouldn't have been an excuse. Goodnight, monsieur."

After saying this, she disappeared into the darkness leaving Enjolras speechless and full of regret once again that night.


	3. Lone wolves

It was late November and snow flakes were already falling in Edinburgh. Sansa Stark was standing beside the window wrapped in a blanket. She was watching as the tall dark-haired man was packing his huge backpack into the trunk.

"It won't be for long, I promise." He said before he left the appartment.

"Last time you told me that you were gone for three months. Yet you are abandoning Ghost again."She pointed at the dog lying calmly on the floor.

He chuckled.

"Ghost will be fine. I am leaving him in good hands. Yours."

Sansa shivered under his gaze and before she could realize he was holding her in a tight embrace. Now she was staring at him from upstairs, trying not to fall into tears.

He rose his head and their eyes met one last time. The little smile appeared on his lips. Then he was gone.

She was on her own again. It was always hard for her to say goodbye to Jon. Since her father died, he was the closest thing to call family, home. They were like two lone wolves in the world. Just like Ghost.

They weren't related, though. Jon's parents died in a car accident when he was almost seventeen. Jon had been left at a mercy of his aunt Daenerys, who was more interested in money he inherited than the boy himself.

That was when Ned Stark, came into action. Apparently, he and Jon's father were close friends in college, so when he heard of boy's story he couldn't do nothing. That's wouldn't have been like him. While Jon had been still living with his aunt, he had started to slowly spend almost every weekend with them.

Going fishing with her dad, playing scrabble with both of them...

She had been a little jealous of him back then. She had thought he disturbed their father-daughter connection.

Oh, how glad she was now that he did.

Her life turned upside down two years ago. At that time she was 18 and everything was going as planned. She had been studying at the university a year already. Medicine, that's what she always wanted. She had had a dreamy-looking boyfriend and a couple of good friends. Then her father had a stroke. Unfortunately when he got to the hospital, it was already too late.

Her closest relative and most beloved person in the world was gone. Without any goodbye. No one could understand her pain. In her life he was her only constant and it even that was taken from her.

Sansa decided to cut all the strings: she broke up with Loras, took a semester off at the university, stop answering any calls...She needed to be alone.

That, however, couldn't have stopped Jon Snow. The only one who truly understood what she had been through.

 _Jon._

One name, hundred thoughts and feelings appearing at once. Feelings that maybe she shouldn't be feeling after so many years. They might have been calling each other brother and sister as well...She was glad that they didn't.

The thing is Sansa didn't mean any of this. He creeped into her heart in his silent and humble way.

Yet she remembers the day she realized that. It was when Jon decided to join the army.

His noble bravery...She both loved it dearly and hated it because it was the whole reason of it.

Every time he went on a mission, she couldn't think clearly. Sansa didn't want to imagine a future without him, but the dark thoughts were still flowing in her mind.

It was because...when she looked him in the eyes, she could see the rest of her life, just in front of her.

Although, Sansa never confessed how much she fears when he leaves. Not directly, at least.

How could she?

Fighting in the army was to him as important as for her becoming a doctor.

That was their duty.

To protect others.


	4. Hazel, green and blue eyes

4\. Hazel, green and blue eyes

"I left her behind." his own voice still echoing in his mind.

It happened while he was still looking down at the destruction of the planet, guilt flowing in his veins. Bellamy loved her. He never told her that, yet he lost her again. And this time for good. Just when he thought that, he gasped.

Many memories started appearing all at once. Memories of Clarke. She was laughing and then she was bleeding. Clarke was looking at him with hazel, green and blue eyes...He had a feeling it was her, although in every each of them she looked differently.

Then when Bellamy was sitting alone in his old room another dialog appeared in his mind. He rested forehead in his hands and closed his eyes.

"What is she like?" Sam asked him, during one of their shifts.

"She has red hair." he answered shortly.

Red hair. Green eyes. _Sansa._

Wait... Who is Sam?

Bellamy sighed. Since those visions started to show up, he felt like he was losing his mind. Or at least his sense of himself. Who was he? Was he Bellamy, Jon or a french revolutionist, whose name he still couldn't remember? Or was he all of them?

As much as he knew it was crazy, he felt it was real. It happened. All of it.

But who was Clarke in this story? Have they really met before? Well, their past was complicated enough already, even without taking other lifetimes into consideration.

Bellamy shook his head. It shouldn't be on his mind right now. Raven and Monty were waiting in the algae section to show him around.

That was their priority now. To survive.

Just when he was about to stand the voice of the hazel-eyed girl pierced through his soul:

"It's not easy being in charge, isn't it?"

Bellamy froze. He really was going mad. It was not some girl.

It was him who said it, back in the day when the 100 first arrived to earth. These words were meant for Clarke.

Or was he just repeating her own?


	5. Need

5\. Need

Two nights later Enjolras was waken up in the middle if the night. Someone was knocking at the door heavily. He opened it still squinting his eyes.

"Oh, thank god, you are here." mumbled Grantaire, Courfeyac standing right behind him.

"Of course I am here. What happened?"Enjolras inquired, his voice already worried.

They passed by him, Grantaire dropped on one of the chairs.

"There was an attack, close to the Rue de la Chaise. The king's guards were searching the houses. They were looking for us, Enjolras. They know what we are planning to do." explained breathly Courfeyrac giving his companion a disapproving look.

"They don't know anything, but they suspect and that's disturbing." retorted their leader walking around in circles. The atmosphere in the room was tense.

"Should I know about something else?"Enjolras gave them questioning look.

"They caught Feuilly and the boy is wounded."Grantaire blurted out at once.

He was standing by the window searching the street. His expression was unreadable.

"Have anyone seen you coming?"

"No. The streets are empty."Courfeyrac assured him.

"Hopefully. Who was wounded? Where is he?"

Courfeyrac and Grantaire exchanged quick glances.

"It was Gavroche." murmured Grantaire.

Enjolras closed his eyes at once, guilt flowing through his veins.

"Joly is on his way carrying him here. We couldn't think of a better place."Courfeyrac continued.

"It's the best place for now."he admited, "Does anyone else know?"

"Only four of us and Gavroche's sister."Grantaire answered while trying hard not to yawn.

Enjolras nodded, ignoring his behaviour.

He ordered them to leave, so he could wait anxiously on his own. It was hard not to show weakness in front of them. He was their leader, but they were the closest thing he ever had to be called friends. He relied on them, yet he wanted to remain distant. _That's what they need him to be._

A sharp knock disturbed his thoughts. He faced Joly holding unconsious boy in his arms. Someone was standing right behind him, but Enjolras could hardly see her face. He let them wordlessly in and led them to his bedroom where they left wounded girl kneeled beside the bed still holding Gavroche's hand gently.

In that moment the guilt struck him again. _Eponine_. How much she were to suffer because of him? First he offended her and now her own brother was hurt as a result of his revolutionary ideas. Eponine was lying on the floor caressing the brown locks from Gavroche's face. He looked away gustily, feeling somehow ashamed that he was a witness of something such intimate.

"Let's give them space. We can talk in the kitchen."he murmured to his friend.

The student nodded in agreement and followed him out of the room. Once they were alone Joly spoke.

"His body is already healing. The shot wasn't deep, but the boy needs to rest, Enjolras."

"He can stay here. However, it's not a long term solution. We are being watched."

Joly cracked a vague smile.

"I just need two days. Remember I am a medicine student, I know where to look for help."

Enjolras couldn't help, but chuckle and pat his friend on the shoulder.

"Go home, Joly. I will take care of them now."

Soon after Enjolras sat alone in a darkness resting his head in his hands. Few minutes passed when he heard quiet steps.

"It's not easy being in charge, isn't it?" she implied gently.

Enjolras didn't not understand why was she being so polite. He didn't deserve it.

Eponine sat beside him watching him carefully. Her eyes were slightly less swollen from crying than before, but she still seemed so fragile. He realised she was waiting for his response.

"I just wish innocent people hadn't been hurt."

"Gavroche is not as innocent as he seems." she cracked a joke lightly.

Enjolras shook his head pretending not to be amused by the comment. In fact, he was.

"You know what I mean. I never wanted any of this."

Eponine rolled her eyes meaningfully.

"You suck at apologies, monsieur, so quit saying them."

He smirked. This girl was unbelievable.

"I was told otherwise."

"They were lying."

They both laughed and stared into each other eyes for a split seconds.

"You take risks as a leader, but you are good man." Eponine assured him.

She hesitated, but her palm brushed his arm gently. Enjolras winced under the touch.

"How can you say that, mademoiselle? After what I've done last time?"

Her face darkened.

"Don't speak about it, monsieur. Let's say I am used to being mistreated in a worse manner."

Enjolras studied her face carefully. He wished she hadn't said that like it was common behaviour. Once again he wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

"Well, you shouldn't be. As you said, nobody deserves it and especially not you."

The girl blinked confused and stood up.

"I will leave now, monsieur. Can I visit my brother in the morning?"

He shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't have to go anywhere. Stay here with your brother, mademoiselle. _He needs you._ "

Her hazel eyes gleamed in the dark. She gave out a quiet sigh.

"It's Eponine, monsieur. That's how everybody call me."

He nodded and smiled kindly.

"Then you have to call me Enjolras from now on."

She grinned brightly and it was for him like an unexpected gift.

"Good night then, _Enjolras_."


End file.
